Filthy Little Mudblood
by ClaireEve13
Summary: It's Hermione's 23rd birthday and she's celebrating at Hogwarts. What will she do when she's pursued by two Malfoys? (LM/HG smut)


Filthy Little Mudblood

Ginny smiled triumphantly at Hermione, or rather, her outfit. "You look perfect." she said.

"I look like I actually belong in a porn film. Ginny, this is too much." Hermione pulled on her pleated skirt, trying in vain to make it longer. Her white shirt had all the buttons missing but was tied underneath her boobs, revealing so much cleavage she may as well have not worn a shirt (Ginny had cut the buttons off knowing Hermione would have been tempted to button them back up.) She was also wearing a very small, slim fitting grey blazer that, when buttoned, gave her even more cleavage. She was wearing knee-high black socks adorned with the Gryffindor symbol on the outside of each sock. Her Gryffindor tie was tied very loosely around her neck and her hair was put into low plaits down each shoulder.

"You're supposed to look like that, Hermione. This is _your_ birthday party. You're supposed to be the sluttiest out of all the sluts there." Ginny reminded her, gazing into the full-length mirror to admire her similar outfit except her shirt was loose and buttoned up to the last two near the top and her hair flowed freely down her shoulders and back.

Hermione shook her head and sat on the each of her bed in her old dormitory. The Professors (or rather, McGonagall) had offered for her to host her 22nd birthday in the great hall along with her old classmates and a lot of +1's. A lot of people had owled back that they were going to come to the party with a theme that Hermione now cringed at. Although, part of her loved the idea of being and dressing naughty because it was just so unlike her. She rather enjoyed having the element of surprise on her side.

Ginny had strongly suggested the theme some weeks back that all the females dressed slutty (not necessarily as schoolgirls, though) and all the men wear suits and masks. _'It'll be fun.'_ she'd said. _'You might even find yourself a man. At least for one night.'_

' _I am not actually a slut, Ginny!' Hermione retaliated. 'I am not going to have a one-night stand!'_

' _Not even with one of the Malfoys?' Ginny grinned knowing at her best friend._

 _Hermione was going to say that Ginny was being ridiculous but Hermione hesitated and that was all Ginny needed._

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Hermione said to the Ginny in front of the mirror. "This seems ridiculous now."

"Oh, calm down. It'll be fine. They'll be professors there to watch over us even though we aren't kids anymore. You're free to fuck whoever you want, whenever you want. Remember that, Hermione." Ginny turned to kneel in front of her. "And, by the way, I've noticed Draco looking at you a lot."

"How?" Hermione frowned. "We haven't seen each other in years."

"Back then he liked you. Everybody saw it. We also saw you looking at him." Ginny stood. "Why do you think Lucius is always annoyed or angry? He's jealous. He wants you too. Who's to say either of them won't be attracted to you now? Especially looking like that?"

Hermione glanced down at her hands contemplating her words. Maybe she was right. Maybe Hermione just needed one night of freedom. Hermione stood up and took a deep breath and grinned at Ginny. "Come on, then." she said, walking out the door but she saw Ginny grin excitedly.

"Let's make this more interesting." Ginny suggested, looking mischievous. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to Hermione.

"Interesting?" Hermione asked, glancing cautiously at the red head.

"I bet you 5 Galleons you end up fucking one of the Malfoys by the end of the night."

Hermione shook her head incredulously. "You're insane."

"Think you have a choice when one of them try flirting. You'll be like putty in their hands. You won't stand a chance." she mocked, teasing Hermione.

"Fine. You're on." they shook hands at the top of the stairs and then made their way down.

…...

Hermione and Ginny hesitated by the doors of the great hall, listening to hundreds of voices talking and laughing with music blaring through the castle.

"Don't be nervous." Ginny whispered. "You look like the hottest slut I've ever known. Go." she pushed Hermione to the entrance and immediately the nearest 30 or so people glanced her way and their mouths fell open. Men in masquerade masks and girls in leopard print all stared at her in wonder and Hermione grinned at them all and stepped forward. A path was formed and everybody within a 10ft radius also stopped and stared, all the way until Hermione reached a makeshift bar where the Hufflepuff table would have been. She felt eyes burn into her back but she ordered a scotch from the 'barman'.

The room was stifling hot but Hermione resisted taking her jacket off until she downed her drink and then the heat became too much. Before she had completely finished taking off her jacket someone sat down next to her on one of the tall, black barstools.

"Finally admitting you're as filthy as your blood?"

Hermione turned in her seat to the dark man beside her and a shock of platinum blond hair gave way to equally shocking ice-blue eyes surrounded by a black mask that covered half of his face. "Excuse me?" she said, even though she heard every word.

"You heard." he muttered, turning away and sipping on amber liquid.

"Who invited you?" She asked, staying hunched over the bar to hide her cleavage.

"Ginny." A ice-hot wave washed over her for a split second.

"She invited…" She hesitated. Ginny never actually specified who she invited. _Who did you invite, anyway?_ she'd asked. _Oh, just an old friend._ "Of course she did."

Draco's eyebrows raised. "Of course she did?"

Hermione turned away, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. She caught the barman's attention and ordered another scotch. She sipped it slowly and stared into the glass. She felt Draco move closer and she froze.

He was right by her ear. "Why is it obvious she would invite me?" Hermione's breath hitched and her heart hammered and she couldn't find the courage too look him in the eye or speak.

"Is Draco bothering you?" Lucius. She'd recognise that drawl anywhere. She spun in her seat, away from Draco and faced him fully, forgetting about how much skin she was showing off until his eyes darted to that rounded and exposed skin and back up to her eyes. She felt a flutter in her chest and squeezed her legs together. He stood an inch or so away from her knees, the fabric of his clothes were tickling her skin. Lucius was in his usual attire except it was dated back a bit further than what he usually wore. It suited him incredibly well. His mask was similar to Draco's; only covering half of his face except it pointed upward over his eyes and the mask was a very deep green with silver trimming. _How very Slytherin_ , she thought.

"I can handle myself." she told him, lowering her voice slightly but still keeping it loud enough for him to hear over the music.

"We were just talking." Draco stepped closer to her side but didn't touch her. He glared at his father. It was his signature glare that near his last year in Hogwarts he had learned to do slyly so that to everybody else everything would look like a normal, calm conversation. No, this glare was all with his eyes.

Lucius, however, had mastered that technique first and glared back or so Hermione thought. He was too sly. "Yes," he drawled, staring down his son before looking over at Hermione and smiling slightly. "I just wanted to wish Hermione a happy birthday, and…maybe…a dance?" he held out his hand for as if on cue the music turned to a slow song. Knowing Lucius, he probably told the DJ to play it when he offered his hand. She looked over at him but he was looking over at all the couples swaying together. It looked so wrong with all of the girls dressed slutty dancing so elegantly.

Nevertheless she looked back up at Lucius, into eyes bluer than the sky and already knew what her answer was. She slid her warm hand into his cool one and let him guide her to the middle of the floor. He swung her round and placed a hand on her waist, in the gap between her tied shirt and tiny skirt. She gasped at the touch but he just watched her intently, swaying them elegantly around other couples. They got a few scowls and dirty looks thrown their way but neither of them cared as they looked into each others eyes.

"May I have this dance?" another familiar asked from beside her. Hermione hadn't even realised the music had changed until she saw Draco standing next to her.

"Actually," Lucius said, finally turning his gaze from Hermione to look at his son, "I wanted to give Hermione her birthday present. Care to join me?" he looked down at her once more and this time he held out his elbow. She took it without hesitation and walked out of the room with him.

…

They walked down the hall and down some stairs and down another set of stairs. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked, her mind was swirling and her version was fuzzy around the edges.

"This gift is better given in private." he glanced down at her with a very mischievous smile on his face and Hermione's heart leapt in her chest.

Before Hermione could ask what the gift might be, they had already stopped by the wall. She recognised this area, this hallway, the torches hooked on the walls. This was the Slytherin common room. Luckily for Hermione, McGonagall had given her the party late August, just before the start of the school year, a couple weeks behind her actual birthday.

"I don't actually turn 23 until the 19th of September." she told him. Whether he knew her actual birthday or not she didn't know but it didn't seem to matter to Lucius as he said a password to the wall. Immediately the wall started to vanish, revealing an old oak door with a silver serpent in the shape of an S on the front. Lucius reached forward, opened the door and walked inside.

"I actually do know the day of your birthday, Hermione." he walked to the centre of the room, waved his wand at the fireplace and a rich, orange flame rose in the logs. He turned and sat on a dark green sofa that had silver snakes on the armrests. She didn't need to look around. She could guess that everything else was green with snakes on it. Instead she focussed on the older Malfoy leisurely sitting on the sofa while she stayed frozen by the door. "Join me." he said softly, coaxing her.

She hesitated for a moment, though she wasn't sure why and went to sit next to him. Lucius shuffled along the seat, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, making sure their thighs touched.

When he spoke, his warm breath brushed her ear and she had to concentrate to listen to what he was saying. "You either had this attire picked out for you or…you have some naughty kinks I'd like to know about." he reached out with his free hand and gently traced it up her leg from her knee, delicately touching her skin. It tickled and sent sparks of electricity through her. She stared at his hand as it reached higher, cleared her throat and forced herself to focus. She was in charge here. She had to remember that. This could all stop if she really wanted it too but she didn't. She really didn't, so why was she no nervous?

"Actually, I chose it." she lied, hoping it would make her sound more confident. She didn't have a plan but she knew what the outcome of this would be.

"Really? Did you choose the theme of the party too?" his removed his hand from her leg and Hermione tried not to think about the coldness that he left behind. He tugged his mask off but the elastic caught in his hair and some fell into his face. Without thinking Hermione reached up and brushed the hair away, leaning into him to do so. Their eyes held each other and Hermione's hand slowed until it rested on Lucius lapel. The fabric was silky soft and elegant and she slowly slid her hand down, slipping her fingers behind the lapel and sliding her hand back up, feeling the fabric, remembering the texture, memorizing the smell.

"Yes." was all she could muster. She glanced at the fabric in her fingers and leant into him more. Lucius' hand fell around her waist while the other dropped the mask to the floor and found her thigh again. She looked up into his eyes and before she could really register what was happening his lips were on hers, crushing, demanding, hungry and she reciprocated, sliding her hand around his neck to pull him closer. He pulled her leg over his until she was straddling him on the sofa still kissing.

"I want to see you." Lucius whispered. Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice to sound right. Lucius slowly undone her tie and threw it over her shoulder, then he pulled the knot out of her shirt and slid that off her shoulders. Hermione gasped, expecting cold air and self-consciousness to hit but the air was warm and she was in control. Lucius reached behind her and unclipped her red lacy bra. He barely glanced at her clothes until he reached her skin and then he gripped a breast in his hand and massaged lightly, looking at the way it moved under his strong hand. He pinched the nipple between his finger and thumb and rolled it gently. Hermione moaned softly, Lucius applied the slightest of pressure and Hermione moaned again louder. Lucius smiled up at her as he did the same to her other breast, teasing, massaging, rolling, arousing.

"Hermione." he said her name slowly and softly as if trying not to scare her. "I would very much like to fuck you. If you don't want that tell me to stop. Tell me to stop now before I cannot control myself anymore."

"Lucius." Hermione said softly, taking his face in her hands. "I would very much like to be fucked by you." she found her confidence finally, truly and she realised maybe all she needed was to know exactly, from his mouth, what his intentions were.

"I'm so glad you said that." he replied before pulling her off him. He pushed her down onto the sofa and took off his beautifully ancient jacket. He then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, all the while watching the young witch squirm with arousal. He then reached down to unzip his trousers. He let his erection free but Hermione wasn't nervous anymore. She was horny and she felt desperate to have Lucius inside of her, fucking her like she had always imagined. He climbed on top of her, wedging himself between her legs.

He reached under her skirt, roughly pulled her knickers aside and lined himself up. He watched as her and she did him as he pushed his erection into her inch by inch, agonisingly slow. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep, hungry kiss and Lucius lost control, shoving the rest of his length deep into her. She moaned into his mouth and he moaned back.

He pulled out and trusted in slowly and Hermione bit his bottom lip and clenched his hair in her fists trying to encourage him to be faster, harder, rougher.

"Someone is eager." his voice lowered a few octaves as he spoke against her lips, the vibrations sent waves over her body to her most sensitive areas and she moaned softly.

"You do this to me." she told him, holding him close and thrusting her hips up to meet his.

"How much have you wanted me, Mudblood?" She blanched at the mention of the word but then another electric current ran through her. She couldn't understand why, when he called her that, that she liked it.

"Longer than you can even fathom, Death Eater." she gasped. Hermione had no clue what reaction he would give by her calling him that during sex but she wanted some small payback for it.

He growled into her ear and started thrusting hard and fast, pushing himself into her with such force his hips were hurting her legs but she didn't care. "Death Eater." she hissed, slipping her hands under his shirt and clawing at his back. He growled again, louder and trusted faster.

"Filthy little mudblood. I hate that you do this to me." he growled into her ear. "You're everything the Malfoys hate and yet I can't get you out of my head." he kept his speed and Hermione's heart raced frantically in her chest.

"I hate that I have to compete with my own son for your attention. It makes me sick." he hissed. He reached up from the sofa and reached under Hermione's shoulders to pull her closer to him. She dug her nails into his back in response.

"You were a Death Eater." Hermione hissed back. "I hate how you treated Dobby. I hate how snobby you are, how arrogant, how pig-headed and mean you are." she gasped at a particularly rough thrust. "And yet I can't get you out of my head."

Just then Lucius called out and at first Hermione thought she had said something wrong but then she felt him throb inside her and she realised he had come, violently, gripping her shoulders for dear life. Her body ached from his roughness and yet she couldn't have imagined it any better.

"That was incredible." Hermione gasped, staring at the dimly-lit ceiling. Lucius rested against her while trying to catch his breath and Hermione held him there, running her fingers over his smooth skin until she found the bumps and pulled skin from her nails and she smiled triumphantly.

He lifted himself off and out of her and this time he was barely looking at her as he retrieved his clothes.

"I hate that word." Hermione grumbled and sat up on the sofa, feeling Lucius' juices ooze back out of her. She tried to discreetly rearrange her underwear and searched for her wand first. She silently cast a cleaning spell and his come vanished. She got dressed but Lucius was already by the door.

"I hate being called a Death Eater. I don't work for that scum of a wizard anymore. You called me that twice. I called it you twice. We're even." he was resting his hand on his cane, watching her tie her shirt up again. _Fucking Ginny_ , she thought, remembering there were no buttons. She had to agree, as much as she hated it, they were even. "And by the way, Hermione, that was a pretty good fuck if I do say so myself."

"Just pretty good?" Hermione teased, walking up beside him. Lucius smirked and opened the door.

"Your party will be waiting for you." He said, holding out his elbow, going back to being the gentleman he showed the rest of the world.

"Indeed." Hermione said, taking his arm. "Oh, damn!"

"What?" Lucius frowned at her.

"I owe Ginny 5 Galleons."


End file.
